Life Unexpected: The Forgotten Two Years
by sshg
Summary: This is my fic tying up the two years that were not shown at the end of the season.


Author's Note: This is my fic trying to tie up the loose ends the show didn't. This is me filling in the two years the skipped ahead in the last episode.

Cate stood at the door of the bar, impatiently waiting for Ryan to come and speak to her. He put down the brush dabbed in red paint and looked worried and fearful of yet another fight as he walked over to her. They walked outside the door and Cate started pacing around the sidewalk.

"She was pregnant… she is pregnant. I saw her today at the doctors. What did she really tell you at our wedding?"

Oh. Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He sighed and brushed his hair back. He felt Cate's stare, even if she was distancing herself from him.

"Look Cate-"

"Don't try and sugar coat this for me Ryan, I want to know what happened. I want the truth."

Truth. It was a word neither of them knew or so it seemed. So many little white lies came up and turned into deal breakers and topics for the two to start a never-ending fight about. Ryan shook his head and placed his hands in his pockets. He took in a deep breath and started to explain.

"She told me she was pregnant. I didn't want anyone else to know. When I talked to Lux, I told her we could post-pone the wedding, using her as my excuse to try and gather myself because I wasn't ready either. But the wedding happened and Julia knew that."

Cate could feel her eyes starting to sting, but no tears came out. She had been crying over too many of their fights she couldn't muster up the effort to bother crying this time around. Especially because she knew this was the last straw.

"Ryan… I can't have kids. And I know you want kids... and you do now."

"I know, Lux is a great—"

"That's not what I meant Ryan." Cate said as calmly as she could, trying to restrain herself from snapping at him.

"Julia is having your child. I think after all of this arguing and fighting… you should be with her. I've enrolled in a college to do some courses so I can get myself a better job, I've already called in and given my two weeks' notice. We both deserve better than this web of lies and as much as I need a man who not only me but Lux can depend on… I don't think that's you anymore."

Ryan's eyes were welling up with pools of water at this point. He wanted to try and connect with Cate but her eyes were staring at the concrete for a reason. Ryan nodded his head and bit his lip to try and contain himself. He knew this would happen. After a few minutes of silence, Cate lifted her head and looked at Ryan. He nodded and so did she. Ryan tried taking a step closer to give Cate a hug but she stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Not now. We will file for divorce tomorrow and that will be that. I'm going to stay here at the loft with Lux tonight and I'd appreciate it if you moved your things out tonight. Maybe go stay with Julia or your parents."

Ryan nodded his head with a very stern look on his face. All he could say at this point was "I'm sorry." He turned to walk to his car, leaving his coat in the bar not wanting to see anyone right now. Cate watched him drive away as she slid up against the wall of the bar and sunk down to sit on the concrete and let the tears finally flow.

After composing herself, Cate walked into the bar and found Lux. Lux looked at her worried and Cate nodded her head. She reached around Lux and gave her a hug, knowing that Lux knew what had just happened. Baze looked at Cate worried, but continued to paint with Math. Cate let go of the hug and turned to Baze.

"Baze, I need to crash on your couch tonight. Is that ok?"

Baze nodded. "Better yet, take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

Cate forced herself to smile a bit to show her appreciation to Baze. She turned to Lux and gave her another hug. "I don't have any of my stuff and I can't go home to get it tonight, can I borrow some clothes for tonight?"

Lux laughed. "I don't think you'd like any of my clothes."

Baze descended from the ladder he was on and walked over to Cate. "You can borrow a t-shirt and some pj pants if you like."

Cate nodded. "I'd like that. Thanks Baze."

That night, Cate and Lux sat on the couch, eating popcorn and watching silly movies until 10pm. Dinner consisted of ordered in pizza, ben and jerrys ice cream and popcorn. Cate indulged in a beer or two before Baze caught her.

"Alright Missy, it's 10pm. You have school tomorrow. Get off my bed." Cate said trying to muster out a smile for Lux.

Lux laughed and got off the couch. She gave Cate a hug and smiled. "Night Mom."

Mom. She called me Mom? She called me Mom! Cate thought to herself. This was the first time Lux called her Mom. Sure, she would stop Lux and call her on it but she needed that. She basked in hearing those words.

"You mean my bed tonight, right Cate?"

Cate smiled. "You don't have to Baze. I'm just happy I don't have to be at home."

Baze nodded and sat right beside Cate on the couch. "Look, I'm sorry it didn't work out with Ryan. You can stay here as long as you like."

Cate nodded. "Thanks Baze, but I only needed to stay here because Ryan is moving his stuff out tonight and I don't want to be around when that happens."

Cate put her head on Baze's shoulder. She just needed to be comforted and she knew from previous experience with her Dad he could do that. Baze sighed and moved over a bit.

"Cate, I can't take advantage of this."

Cate chuckled. "I'm not asking you to. I just need someone to be here for me. Can I just put my head on your shoulder?"

Baze sighed and moved back over. He couldn't say no to Cate. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. He could feel drops of warm water on his shoulder and he squeezed a bit tighter. He knew she didn't want to be alone. But he also knew it wouldn't be fair taking advantage of her.

The two of them sat there for what seemed like ages. Baze looked at Cate and saw she was fast asleep. He smiled, kissed her head and slowly leaned over to pick her up in his arms. He lifted her to his room, laid her on his bed and tucked her in. He looked at her, smiling because she looked so peaceful sleeping and he knew she needed some good rest after today. He leaned over and kissed her forehead once more and quietly left the room, shutting the door slowly behind him. He walked over to the couch, sat down and put his hands on his head. He had too much to think about now. His now ex Emma slept with his Dad, Cate and Ryan broke up, Lux and Eric. There was just too much going on. Instead of dwelling on everything, Baze went down to the bar and started painting and tidying up more. Before he knew it, the sun was starting to rise.

Cate woke up in Baze's bed feeling refreshed. She smiled when she woke up because she knew she fell asleep on the couch. She got up, found her clothes and put them on. She walked outside the door and saw Lux sitting on a barstool eating cereal and drinking orange juice.

"Morning Lux." Cate said, wrapping her arms around Lux from behind her and kissing Lux on the head. Lux smiled. "Morning."

Cate shuffled around for some food for breakfast and quickly glanced at the couch. "Where's Baze?"

Lux shrugged. "Dunno."

Cate found a bowl and cereal and was about to go looking for Baze but she heard steps coming up the stairs. Baze entered into the room looking worn out and tired.

"Where were you?" Cate asked. Baze smiled.

"I was working on the bar last night. I couldn't sleep. Oh, Lux, Cate is going to take you to school. The college is just along the way and since your Mom is such a worry wart, she's going to the college to scope out the school before the first day of classes."

Cate grinned a bit and nodded. She filled her cereal bowl with cherrios and milk and started to eat quickly. Once she finished, she grabbed her purse and waited for Lux to get changed.

"Baze… are you just going to work on the bar all day?"

Baze shrugged. "I dunno. I told my Dad off and quit that job obviously and now I'm just waiting on some loans for the bar. We should be opening in a month or so so I'm going to work on posters and ideas to get the bar going again."

Cate nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Lux came out from behind the shower curtains and walked up to Cate. She signaled she was ready and they both waved goodbye and left.

Lux was dropped off at school and Cate went to the college. As she walked up the steps of her school, Lux saw Mr. Daniels.


End file.
